


Why do you love me?

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jumin is a good bf, Lewd gestures, M/M, The director is an asshole, Zen is a cuddly drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Zen comes home late, intoxicated, with tears in his eyes and his passion flickering out.





	1. Why do you love me?

Jumin knew that Zen was auditioning for a part today, but it was already 11:36 pm and he still wasn’t home. Normally when Zen was late, he had the decency to send a text. There was nothing of the sort. Jumin’s phone had been silent all day. The businessman sat on the couch, staring into his empty wine glass. His mind was swirling with horrid scenarios and he could feel his heart beating faster with dread. Suddenly he heard the familiar beeping of the keypad. He set down his wine glass and stood up.    
  


“Finally. Where were-” He trailed off, eyes widening as he took in the state Zen had arrived in. His eyes were red from crying, but dulled. Jumin couldn’t see any traces of the passion the actor possessed, and that scared him. His boyfriend’s  face was streaked with dried tears, that he hadn’t bothered to wipe off. His gait was wobbly, stumbling and swaying to the couch and plopping down. He looked dully at his hands.

 

“I need a beer.” He whispered. His voice was so soft, Jumin had to strain to hear it. And if his impaired movements were any indicator, it seemed the actor had been drinking all evening.

 

“No you don’t,” Jumin said firmly. “You’ve had enough.”

 

“I’ve had enough when I forget.” The actor looked up with those dulled eyes. It hurt to look at. The dark-haired man sat down next to Zen and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in to lean on his chest.

 

“What are you trying to forget?” 

 

Zen shook his head vehemently. Jumin looked at the empty wine glass on the table, trying to figure out how to get his boyfriend to confide in him. Suddenly Zen began to quiver, letting out a choked sob. The white-haired man buried his face in Jumin’s chest, trying to muffle the gasping breaths. 

 

“Hyun. What happened?” Jumin’s concern was growing. If there was any doubt before, it dissipated. Zen was drunk. He only clung to people like this when he was sleepy or intoxicated, and today it seemed to be the latter. 

 

“Didn’t get the part.” He muttered. The corporate-heir knew that wasn’t all. Zen had lost parts before. Zen had often felt bad, but he had always been motivated to try harder. Zen had always bounced back in the matter of minutes. This was different. Something more had happened. Before he could press further, Zen pulled away, looking at him with those sad, lifeless eyes.

 

“Why do you love me?” His voice wavered slightly, as if he was scared of what Jumin would say.

 

“Your passion.” His response was immediate, due to many nights wondering how he had fallen for that beautiful man. Questioning what had drawn him to the actor. And he had figured out the answer. His passion. The way his eyes lit up on stage. The way he embodied the character. It was magical. That’s what captivated Jumin, like a moth to a flame. But that passion was flickering now, barely there in his eyes, and seeing Zen like that was breaking Jumin’s heart.

 

The actor’s eyes widened marginally. “It’s… It’s not my looks?”

 

“Well, I will admit you are handsome. But no, that’s not the reason I fell in love. Looks have no meaning to me. It’s the person that matters. If I had cared about looks, I would have ended up like my father.” Zen fisted his hands in Jumin’s shirt after hearing his explanation. He was crying again, not sobbing like before, but silent tears slipping down his cheeks. 

 

“They said I wasn’t popular enough. They wanted someone on the top.  _ More talent. Less raw, _ ” He spat out bitterly. “Th-then they said that with a pretty face like mine, I could…” He trailed off, tears falling faster. Jumin began to brush them away, kissing the tip of Zen’s nose.

 

“It’s okay.. You don’t have to tell me immediately. Take your time.” He whispered. Zen’s cheeks were red with drunkeness, and Jumin cupped them in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

 

The actor’s voice was quiet as he spoke again. “They said w-with a face like mine I could…  _ do favors  _ and I’d get to the top in no time. They made… made motions with their hands…” His hands released the material of Jumin’s shirt and made a circle with his index finger and his thumb with one and moved the index finger of his other hand in and out of it. Jumin saw red. He took Zen’s trembling hands into his own, effectively stopping that motion and scowled.

 

“Who was it?” His voice had shot from soothing to menacing in an instant. Zen shook his head again.

 

“I-it’s fine,” Zen whispered, turning away. Jumin gently curled his fingers under the actor’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. His red ones were swimming with tears.

 

“It isn’t fine. No one gets away with treating  _ my boyfriend  _ like that. No one.” The white-haired man suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jumin’s middle and clinging to him like a lifeline. Jumin gripped the sofa in an effort to keep himself steady, bringing his other hand around to stroke Zen’s hair. 

 

“Thank you… I know I don’t have much to offer so… thank you for choosing me.” 

 

Jumin sighed. He didn’t think he’d get an answer out of Zen today, judging by the way the actor’s eyes were drooping. The tears had stopped, and he could hear the smallest hiccups every now and then. Jumin tried to rouse Zen enough to get him to the bedroom, but the other man was stubborn, hands firmly fisted in the back of his shirt. The CEO-in-line shifted so that Zen was lying with his head in his lap, before running his hands through the long, silky, white hair again. Before long, there was only the steady breathing of the two men in sync, as Jumin fell asleep on the couch. His head had rolled back, resting on the cushions, empty wine glass long forgotten and his hand still buried in his lover’s hair. 


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one goal in mind. 
> 
> Get rid of the bastards who insulted Hyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand~
> 
>  
> 
> Jumin gets revenge.

Jumin steepled his hands as he waited for the call to redirect. The interpreter was sitting across from him, fidgeting nervously. Jumin couldn’t figure out why. There was nothing to be nervous about. He simply had to repeat what he said in Japanese. Before he could tell the man to stop drumming his fingers on his thighs the line connected. 

“Hello this is Masayoshi Shido, head of Samael Entertainment. How may I help you?” The interpreter translated. 

“Tell him that this is Jumin Han of C&R Industries and that I sent him and email last week.” Jumin had a very basic knowledge of Japanese, enough to get him by in the country. But this business deal was of the utmost importance, and there was no room for misunderstandings. 

“He says that he hasn’t read the email, but he’s willing to listen to what you have to say.” Jumin scowled. What was the point of sending an email if he wasn’t going to read it. The interpreter looked even more anxious than before. 

“Tell him I intend to buy the entire Korean branch.” He was aware of how clipped his tone was. The interpreter stared at him in amazement, mumbling something about rich people under his breath before relaying the message. 

After a few minutes of going back and forth between prices they finally settled on 10.1 billion yen. The interpreter let out a stifled choke before telling Shido that it was a deal. Jumin had him reply with the standard “Pleasure to be doing business with you.” before ending the call. He waved the dazed interpreter out of the room, who was constantly mumbling ‘10.1 billion yen’ to himself as he stumbled out. Jumin pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He didn’t like that he had the short end of the stick in this deal , but it was necessary. It was for him.

He pressed the intercom button. “Assistant Kang, clear a two hour block of time for tomorrow. And transfer the money to the Samael Entertainment account and send me the record.” 

“Mr. Han, your schedule doesn’t allow it. You have lunch with your father at noon tomorrow and several meetings with delegates from China and India. There’s no time-” It was the same tirade she gave him almost every day, and yet every day she managed to squeeze in some time. 

“Cancel the lunch.” He didn’t want to meet his father’s new girlfriend. He didn’t want to hear another lecture on how his love for Zen was “unnatural”. It was a headache. 

“Mr. Han, what excuse would I give him?” Assistant Kang said after a moment. 

“Tell him an important business venture came up.” It wasn’t false, per se. It was a business venture, and if exploited properly could skyrocket the value of C&R’s stocks. Assistant Kang grudgingly agreed to free up the time tomorrow. Jumin straightened his cuffs. “And cancel all of my evening meetings.”

“But Mr. Han-”

“I need to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

Zen was a welcome sight. He was looking a lot better than yesterday, which Jumin took as a good sign. He smiled at him from his spot on the couch when Jumin entered the apartment.

“Hey.” Zen’s voice was softer than usual.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Jumin sat down next to him, and Zen's hands automatically reached out to fix the businessman's tie and smooth down his shirt. His hands lingered on Jumin's chest for a second longer before pulling away.

“Okay, I guess.” The actor folded his hands into his lap and looked down at them. “You're here early.”

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Jumin replied, choosing not to comment on the redirection of the conversation.

Zen huffed. “So you gave Jaehee more work.”

Ah. If he was bickering about this again then that meant he was definitely feeling better. “She's my assistant. She can handle it.” 

He was met with a small smile. They've had this conversation before. Multiple times. And almost every time Jumin always ended up giving her an extra day off or a bit more cash. 

“Just for tonight, okay?” Something flickered in Zen’s eyes. Jumin couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he could feel the loneliness that his boyfriend had been trying to hide. He interlaced his fingers with Zen’s and squeezed.

“Just for tonight, love.”

The next afternoon was an important one. Jumin visited the his company's latest investment, wearing his classic suit and tie. But in his head there was only one goal in mind. Get rid of the bastards who insulted Hyun. The doors to the theater flew open with a bang, punctuated by the frustrated huff of the director.

“Cut! What the hell was that?!” Jumin saw a lady squinting across the rows of seats at him with displeasure on her face. 

Jumin straightened his tie. “‘That’ was the new owner of this establishment. I've come to do a check.”

The woman gasped. “Mr. Han! I'm so sorry. My name is Glam Choi. I'm directing the play here. And this,” She paused, hastily pulling up the woman next to her. “This is my apprentice Sarah.”

“Pleasure.” Jumin acknowledged them with a crisp nod. “So who’s in charge of casting here?”

“We are!” Glam puffed out her chest and flashed him a smile. Sarah smiled at him as well, although that smile seemed a little more coquettish. “Along with Kamoshida, from the Japanese branch.”

“Very well. Show me the work you do here.” All too eagerly the women resumed their places and began to rehearse the scene. It was dull, at that wasn’t just Jumin’s bias speaking. The performance lacked any enthusiasm. It was lackluster. There was no passion in it, save one actor who reminded Jumin so much of Zen his heart ached. They both had the same fire in their eyes. He watched as the lead actress, a pretty girl, fumbled with her lines as she stared at him in awe. He huffed.

“I’ve seen enough. Miss Glam and Miss Sarah, you are both fired. As for every actor on that stage, you are all fired as well. Except for you.” He pointed the the boy with the passion. 

He could hear Glam’s angry sputtering behind him as he got up and turned on his heel. “What do you mean fired! You can’t fire me! Who else would you-”

“I’ll find someone who isn’t as incompetent as you are. I may not be a director, but I am a spectator, and from their point of view, I can see why this place was almost shut down.” 

He heard Sarah hiss under her breath. “I told you we should have hired the hot one.”

“Why would I! He’s not as popular as Echogirl! And besides, how could I have hired him after Kamoshida made that lewd comment.” Glam screeched back. Jumin froze. 

“Another thing, ladies. Is Kamoshida here? I’d like to deliver the news of his removal myself.” His voice seemed harder than usual, barely contained anger glimmering beneath the surface. 

“He’s in his office. Fourth door to the right.” Sarah responded. 

He smiled a saccharine business-like smile. “Thank you. Worry not, you shall be compensated appropriately.” 

That seemed to pacify the two women. “Oh… well if that’s the case then…” Glam murmured. She grabbed her bag and strode towards the stage exit, her apprentice close behind. 

Jumin turned and headed to Kamoshida’s office, adjusting his cuffs and stepping through the door. The man looked lazily up at him. 

“And who might you be?” God, his voice was more annoying than the two of them combined.

His entire figure reminded Jumin of a really buff clown. Or a gym teacher. Although to him, the two were pretty much synonymous. “The new owner of this theater.” He replied curtly.

The man smiled. He looked almost lecherous. “I hope everything is to yo-”

Jumin had never punched anyone in his life. Of course, he was taught to deal with things using tact and his words. But words couldn't describe how angry he felt. So fists had to do. He cut off Kamoshida’s sentence with a punch to the nose, sending him reeling back. 

Jumin rubbed his fist, his gaze still trained on the seething man. “You're fired.”

He turned on his heel and left the clown behind him. Stunned.

__________________________________________________________

“Hey Jumin, they're casting for that play again. And apparently it's the same theater, but everyone got fired and replaced.” 

Jumin didn't glance up from his newspaper, flicking his wrist to straighten it out. “Well, I believe you have another chance.” 

Zen pulled the newspaper from his hands. “What did you do?”

Jumin met his gaze with a small smile. “Well it was about time C&R extended into entertainment. I just moved forward with a more personal agenda.”

“What the hell?! Jumin you can't do things like that!” Zen spluttered. Jumin wished he was good at taking photos. He'd want to capture the incredulous look on his boyfriend's face forever.

“I can and I did.” 

Zen bit his lip, his eyes darting around as if searching for words to say. Jumin’s hands went up to grab his newspaper only to be caught by Zen. “What happened to your hand?!”

It was Jumin's turn to avoid Zen’s eyes. His knuckles had turned a light shade of purplish-blue due to incorrectly punching Kamoshida. He didn't regret it one bit, but he didn't know how Zen would react to him punching someone.

“Jumin? Did someone hurt you?”

Jumin shook his head. “No I punched someone.”

“Your jokes never make any sense. Jumin, what happened?” He could hear the worry in Zen’s voice. 

“I'm serious. I punched Kamoshida.” Jumin pulled his hand back and rubbed his bruised knuckles.

Zen gaped at him. He was opening and closing his mouth in shock and Jumin nervously straightened his tie. Did he step out of line?

Zen began to laugh. It was glorious sound and after being starved of it for so long Jumin felt like he could fly. The actor sat down next to him and took his bruised hand, leaning down to press a kiss on each bruise. Jumin could have sworn his heart was fluttering.

“I never thought you'd punch someone for me.” He said finally, and Jumin could see that fire in his eyes once more. His red eyes were gleaming and he could feel the sparks of passion in them. 

“I'd do anything for you.” Jumin blurted out despite himself. But it didn't make the statement any less true.

Zen smiled. “I'd do the same for you.”

And Jumin had never seen the passion in his boyfriend's eyes glow so bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like doing this


End file.
